Underscore Mine
|Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = |image = Image:Underscore_Mine.JPG }} Underscore Mine is a mine located within the Scribblenauts Unlimited realm. Five starite shards can be found inside of the mine, along with one of Maxwell's brothers, Hector. NPCs and objects present: Canary, Mine Cart (2x), Hector, Mushroom (3x), Stalactite (3x), Ice Block Huge, Troglodyte, Mammoth, Vampire Hunter, Bat (3x) Starite Shard A Bird in the Hand! Problem: '''Protect me from lethal gas! '''Solution: Give the canary a gas mask. Fungi Connoisseur! This Starite Shard unlocks Hector Problem: These mushrooms need an adjective to make them taste better! Solution: Apply the adjective 'tasty' on the mushrooms. Ice Aged! Problem: Help us! We're trapped! Solution: '''Melt the ice block with a flamethrower. '''A Feast Fit For a King! Problem: '''Give me something to hunt the mighty mammoth! '''Solution: '''Give the troglodyte a spear. '''Vampire Hunter! Problem: Help me figure out which one is a vampire! Solution: '''Spawn a sun for the vampire hunter. Starite: Caught in the Web '''Description: Save the supermodel from the giant enemy spider! Problem 1: '''Help! Help! Save me from the evil spider! She's made of ice, create something that can defeat her! '''Hints *Help! Help! Save me from the evil spider! She's made of ice, create something that can defeat her! *Only something more powerful than ice can enter the arena. *Maybe a salt shaker could defeat her. Solution: '''Spawn a small fire tornado '''Problem 2: Ouch! Now she's made of fire! I'll burn alive! Hints *Ouch! Now she's made of fire! I'll burn alive! *Create something that can extinguish the fire. *Try something like a water cooler. Solution: The player needs to spawn rain. Problem 3: '''Now she's made of stone! '''Hints *Now she's made of stone! *What is stronger than stone that could defeat her? *Perhaps a diamond leech could win this battle. Solution: '''Spawn a pick axe. '''Problem 4: '''Now you've got to destroy the spider! But don't get too close, her venom is deadly! '''Hints *Now you've got to destory the spider! Butdon't get too close, her venom is deadly! *Try attacking her with a ranged weapon! *Shoot her with a gun. Solution: '''No need for hints, use any range weapon. (e.g. flamethrower) '''Final Problem: '''Oh no, now look what you've done! Destroy the baby spiders! '''Hints *Oh no, now look what you've done! Destory the baby spiders! *There are a lot of them, but they are weak. Try using something fit to destroy a bug. *Destroy them with bug spray. Solution: No need for hints, you can destory the baby spiders with a range weapon. Starite: Maxwell the Superhero! Description: '''Turn Maxwell into a superhero! '''Problem 1: Make Maxwell a superhero! First give him something for his face to hide his identity. Hints *Give Maxwell something to hide his face. *Maxwell needs something to hide his face. *Give Maxwell some kind of mask. Solution: '''Give Maxwell a hoodie. '''Problem 2: '''Next provide Maxwell with a wardrobe fitting for a superhero. '''Hints *Next provide Maxwell with a wardrobe fitting for a superhero. *Maxwell needs a costume. *Give Maxwell a cape. Solution: '''Give Maxwell a hot dog costume or a frog costume '''Final Problem: '''Lastly Maxwell needs a superpower. Apply an adjective to give Maxwell a special ability. '''Hints *Lastly Maxwell needs a superpower. Apply an adjective to give Maxwell a special ability. *Make Maxwell harder to defeat with an adjective. *Apply the adjective "flying" to Maxwell. Solution: 'Apply the adjective 'electric' to Maxwell. Gallery 20181008210005 1.jpg|'Welcome to Underscore Mine! Notice the vampire hunter and the bat. 20181008210016 1.jpg|A troglodyte and a mammoth inside a Ice Block Huge. 20181008210019 1.jpg|Hector and some mushrooms. 20181008210024 1.jpg|A canary and a mine cart. Trivia *_ is an underscore. *The Starite Shard ''A Bird in the Hand ''refers to canaries being cage and miners will carry it with them. If there are any lethal gases like carbon monoxide, the gas kills the canary before the miner. This means it's a warning for the miners to leave the mine. Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels Category:Levels Category:Areas